The Men in Her Life
by anime-omen
Summary: The Story of Puerto Rico and her interactions with the men in her life, Taino, her father, and her bosses Spain and America. Watch as she goes from an innocent child, to a troubled teen, to a matured adult. Chapter 15: About traveling.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The chapters all follow a individual topic and are split into three parts of Puerto Rico's life, Child Puerto Rico from 1400-1500, Teen from 1500-1890, and Adult from 1890 onward. Every section of the timelines may or may not be connected, and the chapters are intended to be short bursts just like the show. Please enjoy and comment, constructive criticism is welcome. **

The Men in Her Life: The Story of Mariana Yuquibo

_Mariana is a small Nation in the Caribbean known as Puerto Rico. As a teen she was ruled by Spain like many other nations at the time. Puerto Rico is rather independently minded, and does not like being controlled. Thus, she never treated Spain very kindly. One day while Spain was managing the island…_

1500's

"Puerto Rico!" he called. "I've got some work for you to do!" Spain said cheerily. "Do it yourself!" Puerto Rico quickly retorted back. Spain examined the teen girl. She was very petite, not even 5 feet tall, but she was extraordinarily physically fit thanks to the work she and those in her house had been doing for him, and her skin had tanned more from working outside, and the workers his nation imported. Still, Spain remained cautious feeling the fierce scowl in Puerto Rico's eyes under the bangs of her long black hair.

He slowly approached her. "Now, now, we've been through this before. You're my lackey, so you've got to do what I say. It'll be easier if you just listen—" "Get out of here!" The girl screams and punches Spain square in the nose, making blood spurt, bones crack, and the poor Spaniard fall flat to the ground. He knew what was coming next; Puerto Rico would pound the life out of him. He quickly rolls away as she comes at him, and he gets to his feet. As she charges at Spain, he manages to get his hand on her head, putting his weight on her as she face plants into the ground.

_As Puerto Rico flails in the sand, Spain thanks the heavens that the unnatural strength she had could be stopped by taking advantage of her small stature. _

1400's

_When Puerto Rico was a child, she was raised by her father Taino. He taught her many things, including agriculture for instance._

Puerto Rico loved her land, the sparkling ocean and rivers, tropical forests, mountains, coasts, everything. Taino would often teach her gardening techniques he had learned over the years. One day she called to her father, "Papa look! The most beautiful flowers!" The man smiled, and picked a few of the white and violet flowers for her. "They are very beautiful," he smiled. A few of the other women from the village walked by. Taino noticed them, and a large smirk and blush appeared on his face. "Oh ladies!" he called. "Would you like some lovely flowers? Ladies!" Taino follows the women, swooning and calling after them. Puerto Rico sighed, her father was too girl crazy. She watched her father happily run after the women and giggled to herself. Even if he was strange, she still loved her dad.

1930's

_As an adult, Puerto Rico is ruled by America, which leaves them both in awkward situations. One time when America visited her house…_

"Hey, how's everything going?" the blond exclaims as he appears behind her. Puerto Rico immediately turns around punches America in the stomach. He falls, and begins coughing and gasping for air. The girl yells, "Everyone is poor because of you! Fix it now!" America winces at her yelling, and takes note of her dirty and worn clothes. "C'mon Mariana," he says. He's the only one who refers to her by that name. "These things take time." he stands and brushes himself off.

Puerto Rico glares at him. "This is all your fault because you couldn't handle that stupid stock market! Look at how miserable everyone is!" She storms off, and America follows. They walk through her house, and see the terrible condition everyone is in. "Alfred," she calls him, "You've got to do something." America thinks for a moment, scratching the back of his head. "Well, we should keep everyone's morale up! Get their minds off of it!" Puerto Rico nearly punched him again, but held back because he was at least trying. "That's barely a temporary solution," she said in a way that made America shudder a bit. "But you've got to keep your hopes up! That's the first step!" he smiles wide at her. She turns her head away, hiding some pink growing in her cheeks, "Alright," she sighs.

Later America and Puerto Rico are among a crowd of people. Scrounging together what resources they could, the two threw a party. Even America knew this was the best way to stay on Puerto Rico's good side is to get her to do something she enjoys, and there's nothing she enjoys more than dancing. As the music plays, everyone comes together to dance and sing. America smiles now that everyone is having a good time. Puerto Rico holds out a hand to the blond, "Try to keep up." she says. America beams and takes her hand. "You got it!"


	2. Dance to Invasion I

Chapter Two

Dance to Invasion I

1400's

_When Puerto Rico was a child Taino often taught her many games. _

"Come now little one, catch the ball." Taino smiled and gently tossed the ball to tiny Puerto Rico. As the ball rolls toward her, she kicks it away. "I don't want to play!"

_Puerto Rico actually liked the games, her father played but could never keep up with Taino, because of her size. _

Taino thought for a moment, "I know!" he exclaims and runs off leaving tiny Puerto Rico with a bewildered expression. Later Taino arranged a festival with many musicians. He looks to his daughter, "I will teach you how to dance." "Dance?" tiny Puerto Rico replies with a quizzical expression. Taino smiles, "Yes, move like this." Taino slowly dances, step by step, as his daughter mimics him. Slowly, Taino shuffles his feet across the sand, and swings his arms rhythmically to the music. Puerto Rico watches her father closely, copying the movements. Taino speeds up his steps, and his daughter follows, never missing a beat. Eventually she gets the hang of it, and they dance all day, even after Taino is worn out, tiny Puerto Rico wants to continue. "Papa, that was so much fun!" Taino gives a smile to his daughter, then sighs, "But it sure was tiring huh?" "I could do it forever! I love dancing!" the young girl smiled brightly.

1500's

Teen Puerto Rico was busy glaring daggers into her usual victim, Spain while he was busy setting up some musicians. Spain tried to smile at her, "Okay, I'm going to teach you how to dance!" he beamed, but to no avail, she seemed to grow even angrier at his gesture. "I already know how to dance!" she yelled. Spain flinched, and fought the urge to take a few steps back. "Come now, I can teach you new dances." he grinned and slowly took her hands into his. "Move like this." Spain said. Puerto Rico's expression softened a bit, and she allowed Spain to move her. "At least it's something fun and not work," the teen girl thought. "Maybe he's changing."

They made their way through a few steps, and Spain discovered she picked up the moves rather quickly. He twirled her around, and their movements became mirrors of each other. "Very good!" Spain grinned again. Puerto Rico nods, trying not to let out a smile, but giving away her delight in her eyes. Spain noticed this and smiled as he felt at ease. "You just need to move your hips a little more." Spain placed his hands on her hips to show her. The teen blushed at the invasion of her body, which Spain mistook as her being cute. "Aww, you're embarras— " Spain couldn't even get the words out of his mouth before Puerto Rico slugged him right in the nose. The sounds of cracking bones drowned out the music, and the sprays of blood covered Spain's face, some even splashed back on Puerto Rico.

_It was some time until Puerto Rico was comfortable enough with her body, and until Spain overcame his fear, that she received another dance lesson. _

1930's

"Just sit down!" Puerto Rico ordered America. The blond dragged his feet back over to the table packed with food and took a seat. He filled a plate and sighed, "Guess she doesn't want to learn the swing from me." He looked back over at Puerto Rico. "Maybe I could learn her dances, they are kinda cool."

America watched Puerto Rico as she danced. She looked so happy, so much different than normal. He watched the way she quickly tapped her feet through the sand, then shuffled her shoulders and go into a twirl. His eyes fell on the waist length black that spun with her. She picked up speed and her long white dress rose making the orange frills dance with her as they bounced around her shaking hips. It gave her a bright glow just as the sunlight caught her the right way. She kicked high, and America's eyes went over her well-developed tan legs as the dress rose even more. She slowly lowered the leg, and rapidly moved about, leading with her slender arms, and finishing with her powerful legs. America carefully studied every move her body made, her hair, arms, legs, shoulders, and hips, it was mesmerizing.

Puerto Rico happened to glance over and saw how America was staring at her. His gaze seemed so intense, something about it made a red color rise to her cheeks. She tried to ignore it, but when she looked back a few times after, he was still staring directly at her. Finally she was fed up, "What?" she yelled at him. America jumped out of his daze. "I wanted to learn how you dance!" he called back to her. She looked surprised and thought, "He's interested in my dances? Guess he's not that self centered." She had a slight grin on her face when she waved him over. "If you want to learn then come over here, I'll teach you." "Really?" America exclaimed, "awesome!" and ran over. "Just don't do anything stupid!" the short woman said while poking America in the chest.

_In this way America picked up a few dances from Puerto Rico and showed everyone back home_

1500's

"Ooof!" Teen Puerto Rico wailed and flailed in the sand again as Spain held his surely broken nose while the blood stained his favorite coat. This girl would surely be the end of him, a temper as bad as Romano's, yet so strong. "Thank the heavens she's so small." Puerto Rico stops flailing for a second. "Hmm?" Spain tilts his head at her. "Are you alright?" He lifts his hand and Puerto Rico jumps up and tackles Spain." "My size doesn't mean anything!" she screams, as she begins to strangle Spain. He coughs and gasps for air, and a few of Spain's men have to come over and pry Puerto Rico off of him. "I'm not done with you!" She swings at Spain, but he manages to evade and get his hand on her head, as he's about to push down, "Ships Approach!" Everyone stops, and looks out toward the ocean.

A fleet of ships move toward them. Spain gets a worried look on his face. "Uh-oh…" Puerto Rico looks up at Spain, seeing his expression makes her worried as well. "He's never looked like that before," she thinks. "What is about to happen Spain?" she asks as the Spaniard dusts the teen girl off and gently pushes her behind himself. "It's all right, I know how to handle him." Out on the ships, he walks to the front of the boat and draws his rapier, France smiles ready to make a deal with an old friend.


	3. A Little Birdy Told Me

Chapter Three

A Little Birdy Told Me

1528

_When France recognized the strategic value of Puerto Rico in order to gain control of the Americas from Spain for the possibility of immense wealth, he immediately sailed over._

The ships landed and France and his troops walked onto the shore. "Oh Spaaain!" he waved over. "Why are you here France?" Spain asks. "I just came for a visit." France smiled and hugged Spain in a way that made everyone except Spain uncomfortable. "Hey hey, why do you have such a tiny island hmm? I'll take it off your hands for you." France grinned somewhat caressing Spain who didn't seem to notice. "I don't think so," Spain said. "Oh c'mon!" France pleaded.

Puerto approached the strange man, "Excuse me!," she interjected. France exclaimed, "Oh is that her?" France went to take a closer look, while Spain tried to get his attention. "France, you really shouldn't—" "She is very beautiful, yes yes!" France slowly examined her up and down, and Puerto Rico twitched. France ignored it and embraced her. "Wouldn't you like to come with me?" He smiled in a way that made even Spain uncomfortable_, _but then Spain realized what was coming next. "France move!" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Puerto Rico screeched and smashed France in the stomach, sending him flying across the beach. He landed with a boom in the sand and held onto his internally shattered torso in colossal pain, crying and coughing up blood. Spain sighed, "I tried to warm him…"

_Spain and Puerto Rico left France to continue about their day. Spain wondered if he would be alright though._

_When child Puerto Rico would get moments to herself, she would take the time to care for some of the wildlife. _

Tiny Puerto Rico pets and feeds a few birds with a bright smile on her face. More birds arrive, some rest on her head, and Puerto Rico giggles playfully.

_But she never wanted anyone to find out._

Taino stood behind a tree watching his usually foul daughter at peace. He smiled and leaned to get a closer look. His foot put pressure on a twig and it snapped. Puerto Rico picked her head up and looked around, and Taino quickly hid himself behind the tree.

_If someone were to find out they would surely forget..._

Adult Puerto Rico is again petting and feeding some birds. She smiles brightly, and giggles as a few of the birds rest upon her head. Meanwhile, America is walking through that area, searching for Puerto Rico. He happens to see her as she's playing with her fowl friends. He approaches behind the small girl. "Hey there Mariana, whatcha doin it looks like fun!" A deep red blush appears on the girl's face, and all the birds quickly fly away, except one rather large black, white, and orange spindalis. Puerto Rico turned around and looked at America who was sporting the most innocent and dopey grin. Then a fire began to burn in her eyes, and she pointed at America. "Get him Rosario!" The spindalis flew at the poor man and attacked, pecking and clawing at his head. America swung at the bird and fled as he was chased by it and Puerto Rico.

…_because the head trauma would cause amnesia. Puerto Rico made that certain._

1528

France and his soldiers snuck around San German. Determined to take Puerto Rico for his own, he planned to use force. He lights a torch and sets fire to a building, and his men begin to destroy the town.

Just outside of San Germain Puerto Rico happens to be walking along when she notices large amounts of smoke rising from the city. An ache in her side tells her something's very wrong, and the teen girl quickly rushes over to the town.

France laughs in front of a burning building. "Ha! Take that— " A loud boom sounds as one of France's men landed just next to him in an immense amount of pain. France looked up and saw Puerto Rico. Her brown eyes burned behind her long black bangs, and she when she huffed France swore he saw smoke come out of her. "Aaahh!" France shrieked and ran for it.

He high tails it, and teen Puerto Rico chases closely after him. France manages to scramble up a tree. Puerto Rico leaps after him, but does not even come close to reaching the Frenchman. He blinked in confusion, and Puerto Rico tried to jump for him again, only to completely miss again. France tilted his head, and then cackled at the girl. "You're too small to do anything!" Puerto Rico is then engulfed in flames of rage at France. "My size doesn't matter!" She shouts at him, and tries to climb the tree after France. The Frenchman still cracking up at his discovery simply pushes the girl off the tree. Finding her biggest weakness gave him the "courage" to fight, and he leaped out of the tree.

Above them a rather large spindalis circles above them. It quickly soars across the island to a tiny home, and through a window. Seeing Spain it circles around him, frantically chirping. "Rosario what's wrong?" Spain said concerned. The bird flew back out the window and Spain followed it. He looked up and saw the smoke from towns all over the island rising into the sky.

Meanwhile with France and Puerto Rico, the Frenchman was pressing down on her head, and the small teen was buckling under the weight. France cockily grinned, and Puerto Rico shouted and screamed incoherently in fury. "Puerto Rico!" someone called and France looked up to find the source. He saw that Spain had amassed his army in the town and were coming for him. "Waaahhh!" France shrieked. Rosario flew over and rammed into France, knocking him off of Puerto Rico and to the ground. Spain ordered, "Get him!" and his men went after France. The Frenchman scrambled to his feet and ran away as Spain's men pursued him.

Spain walked over to Puerto Rico and carefully helped her to her feet. The teen girl was in a bit of a shock, and didn't budge as Spain carefully examined her. "Did he hurt you?" Spain asked. She didn't say anything, only stared at Spain, almost in disbelief at what had happened. She didn't want to acknowledge it, but Spain… had helped her. She hated him yet she now was in debt to him for his actions. Puerto Rico turned away from Spain, and ran after the soldiers through the destroyed town. Together they forced France off the island.

_In 1528, the French, recognizing the strategic value of Puerto Rico, sacked and burned the southwestern town of San Germán. They also destroyed many of the island's first settlements, _including_Guánica__,__Sotomayor__,__Daguao__and__Loíza__before the local militia forced them to retreat. The only settlement that remained was the capital, San Juan._


	4. And God Said

Chapter Four

And God Said…

1400's

_Taino taught his daughter about the __Cemís__ or__ gods, spirits, and ancestors,__and how to worship them. __Before certain ceremonies Taínos would purify themselves, either by__fasting__.__Then serve communal bread, first to the__Cemi__, then to the__cacique__, or chief of the tribe, and then to the common people. The village epic would be sung to the accompaniment of__maraca__and other instruments__._

"I'm hungry…" Child Puerto Rico sighed. Taino patted his daughter on the head. "It will be time to eat soon. Just wait a little while longer." Puerto Rico huffed and groaned. "Hate it when we have to fast," she said. When the time to pass out the bread came, Puerto Rico held up the large basket full of fresh loaves while Taino broke the bread for the for the Cemi. The bread smelled so delicious, the young child could barely keep from drooling. It seemed like her father was taking especially long this time around, so she decided to take up her back up plan.

Child Puerto Rico gave a quick sharp whistle. In an instant all the birds from nearby the village flew over the ceremony. The villagers looked up in awe and surprise while the hundreds of birds flew over. Puerto Rico used the opportunity to slip a loaf into her mouth and work it down quickly. She sighed happily as the rumble in her tummy finally quieted. After the birds passed the ceremony continued, and Puerto Rico kept her little early taste of the food to herself.

* * *

1530's

_After the attacks from France, Spain helped Puerto Rico in her recovery._

Teen Puerto Rico sat still as Spain changed the bandages on her back. "It's starting to heal nicely." Spain smiled. "I think you may even be stronger than ever this time around." "Just hurry up!" she retorted at him. Spain flinched and decided not to provoke her any further. She had lashed out at him even more since the attacks, although strangely enough she had been hitting him less. He finished the bandages and stood up to leave.

Puerto Rico called to him, "Do you think…" Spain looked at the small girl whose eyes were locked onto the floor. "Do you think he'll be back?" "Huh?" Spain was surprised for a moment. He realized Puerto Rico may have been frightened by the attack. He gently put his hand on his shoulder. "There are many across the ocean who want to take you away from me. I've heard that even France is still determined to capture you." "That idiot…" Puerto Rico said.

Spain knelt down and caught a glimpse into Puerto Rico's eyes. They gave away everything, she truly was scared. He pushed back her bangs, and she looked up at him. "I'll protect you Puerto Rico," Spain said, "Don't worry." The teen girl slapped his hand away. "I don't want you to protect me! I just… want you… and everyone else to leave me alone!"

Spain looked depressed, she would never accept him. But he needed her to trust him if he was going to keep her from those like France. He thought for a moment of what could start to change her mindset, then stood and headed for the door of the room. Just as he made it to the door, he called back over to the teen girl. "Puerto Rico," he said with actual sternness in his voice. She was caught somewhat off guard and looked up at him. "Follow me," he said and left the room. Puerto Rico stared blankly at the doorway, after a moment she stood and went after Spain.

Later Spain and Puerto Rico are walking through a town on the island. Spain stops in front of a building. "Here," he says. "The church?" Puerto Rico questions. "Come on," Spain says and he walks Puerto Rico into the church. Puerto Rico looks around at the paintings, candles, and sculpture. She liked the beauty of the churches and their artwork.

Spain sits down, "Here, Puerto Rico," he calls, and the teen girl sits next to him. Puerto Rico's usually awful demeanor diminished out of respect for the church. "If you can't have faith in me," Spain says, "I will show you who you can have faith in." Spain takes out a Bible and they read together.

_When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me._

They read and prayed for a while, and afterward, Spain took her to dinner. "Spain," she called as they ate at the table. Spain looked at Puerto Rico, curiously. The teen girl seemed to be looking past him, as if not trying to make eye contact. "Thanks," she said and after a pause continued, "That helped me feel better, so yeah…" She lowered her head to her plate to hide the heat rising in her cheeks, and Spain smiled. "Ha, you're welcome Puerto Rico!" he cheers and pats her head. Puerto Rico slaps at his hands to get him away.

* * *

Modern Day

Adult Puerto Rico is inside the church praying. Just as she finishes her prayer, she feels someone kneel down next to her. She looks up and sees it's America who has begun his own prayer. Puerto Rico quietly stands and walks outside. She waits for America while leaning against the wall. "He actually looks somewhat adult like that." she smirks.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. __It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. __Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. __It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

Later America comes out of the church, and looks over at Puerto Rico. "Where are you heading now?" he asks. "Going to get some lunch," she replies, "I'm starving." America laughs, "Let's eat together!" The woman huffs, "No way! Not burgers again!" The two walk down the street together,


	5. Trust Through Invasion II

Chapter 5

Trust through Invasion II

1598

Teen Puerto Rico is changing into clothes that more closely emulate Spain's. She takes a sword and hooks it to her side, and straps a long shotgun to her back. Spain enters the room. "Are you ready Puerto Rico?" "Yes," she replies. "Don't worry, "Spain says, "I won't let anything happen to you." The two walk outside, and approach the shore of the beach. Off in the distance, they watch as English ships approach the island of Puerto Rico.

_On June 15, 1598, the__Royal Navy__, led by__George Clifford, 3rd Earl of Cumberland__, landed troops from 21 ships to the east in__Santurce__._

Spain places a hand on the teen girl's shoulder, "Just follow the plan." he says. Puerto Rico nods and Spain leaves with his troops. She turns to the ocean and watches as the ships come closer. "That pirate..." she says in disgust. He had tried to claim her once before only three years ago. They couldn't believe he was returning so soon, and although with a smaller fleet. "I won't let him take me." she thinks to herself. She grazes her fingers over the healing burn wounds on her body, remembering how England and his troops burned down San Juan. "He will not touch me. Not again."

_Previously, on November 22, 1595, English__privateer__Sir Francis Drake__—with 27 vessels and 2,500 troops—sailed into San Juan Bay intending to loot the city. __Even though San Juan was set ablaze, they were unable to defeat the forces entrenched in the forts._

The English ships fire their canons and begin their assault on the island. Cannons from the island respond and fire at the ships. Some of the English fleet manage to land, and they pile out onto the beach. "This way!" Puerto Rico leads her islanders. England grins evilly, "Follow them!" he orders and his men chase Puerto Rico across the island.

The English troops come to a bridge, where only Teen Puerto Rico stands on the other side. England laughs, "So, you've given up already!" Puerto Rico smiles, then Spain and all his men appear behind Puerto Rico, and the islanders behind England's troops, trapping them on the bridge. Spain pats the teen girl on the head. "Well done little one. Now everyone, get them!" A terrible battle commenced on the bridge.

_Clifford and his men met Spanish resistance while attempting to cross the San Antonio bridge into the islet of San Juan._

Puerto Rico shrieked as he collapsed in a motionless heap on the ground. "Spaaaain!" England grinned, and pulled his sword from the Spaniard's torso. Something had gone wrong. She had followed his every instruction, yet this… "This still happens… why God… WHY?" Teen Puerto Rico cries as the remaining Spanish troops flee from the island, and abandon Puerto Rico to… "That pirate!" she cries in anger.

_On June 15, 1598, the__Royal Navy__, led by__George Clifford, 3rd Earl of Cumberland__, landed troops from 21 ships to the east in__Santurce__. Clifford and his men met Spanish resistance while attempting to cross the San Antonio bridge into the islet of San Juan. Nonetheless, the British conquered the island and held it for several months._


	6. On Her Own

Chapter 6

On Her Own

1598

Spain had abandoned Teen Puerto Rico, and left her to be captured by England. She cursed the fact that she trusted Spain at all. "I should've known that he'd lose…that he'd leave… I knew he never cared, I was just HIS territory." She sniffed as she sliced the heavily seasoned meat, and fresh fruit. "Well, he doesn't matter anymore. I won't be troubled by him anymore, and I don't need his help to get rid of That Pirate." She arranged the food on a platter, and went to head over to the house England was staying in on the island. "I may be too small to fight him directly, but there's something else I can try. It WILL work, it just HAS to."

England and a few of his men were meeting in a house on the island. A knock on the door sounded, and he went to answer it. "P-Puerto Rico?" he said, a little surprised that the teen was at his door. Forcing a smile, she beamed at England, "A peace offering!" she said and handed the platter of food to England. She then quickly skipped off back to her own place.

England was slightly confused at the girl's gesture, but took the platter in and he and his men enjoyed it happily. A few islanders listen outside the house. England exclaims, "How nice, she must have made the best dish known in her land! This is delicious!" An islander sighs, "But that's our normal food…"

The next day England and his men are writhing in pain. The islanders report back to Puerto Rico. She asks, "Are they feeling the effects of the undercooked meat, and unripe fruit?" "Yes ma'am, each platter that was shared with the English fleet is in full effect!" Elsewhere, England holds his stomach, straining to hold in what his bowels are so desperately trying to push out… AGAIN. "Why is this happening to meeee?" he cries. Later, England and his fleet are leaving the island to head back home for some treatment.

_In 1598 the British conquered the island of Puerto Rico, and held it for several months. __But__ they were forced to leave the island owing to an outbreak of__dysentery__among the troops._

Teen Puerto Rico smiled as she watched the English ships sail away from the island. For the first time, she had taken out an enemy… "All on my own." she smiled.

* * *

A time later, the islanders and Puerto Rico piled out onto the beach. She was stricken with grief, as the all too familiar ships returned to the island.

Once the ships landed, Spain and his men came out of the ships, and onto the island. Spain approached the small teen. She started at him, deadpan, "You're back." she said, hiding the disappointment in her voice. "Yeah!" Spain smiled. "Hey, you got rid of England all on your own. Good job! So, this time I've got even more people, and weapons, and a new guy to lead you so you won't get taken away again!" Puerto Rico lowered her head. "Won't get taken away… from you huh…" She lowered her head, she knew what he meant, how could she forget after everything that had happened? She was just… "A territory…"

Spain gasped as Puerto Rico lunged at him with a knife to his throat. He quickly sidestepped her, grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back. She screamed and struggled, but Spain used his other hand to force his weight on her and ram her into the ground. She thrashed about to get free, but Spain held her much too tightly and powerfully. The teen girl shrieked and cried, for she was still too small to fight him on her own.

_In 1598 the British conquered the island of Puerto Rico, and held it for several months. __But__ they were forced to leave the island owing to an outbreak of__dysentery__among the troops. _ _The following year Spain sent soldiers, cannons, and a new governor,__Alonso de Mercado__, to rebuild the city of San Juan, and __tensions only worsened between Puerto Rico and Spain._


	7. Revolt

Revolt

1508

_In the early 1500's Child Puerto Rico was beginning to mature, and she grew more aware of the world around her. There had been problems lately. Strangers had invaded her and her brother's lands. They weren't very friendly people, but they were powerful and mean, so they made themselves bosses of her land. The Child and her father didn't like this, but there was nothing they could do.  
_  
"Father!" the child calls to Taino. "What is it little one?" he looks down at her. "When will the foreigners leave?" "They are not leaving, my child." "Then make them leave! I don't like them! I've seen you fight father, please fight them and make them leave!" "We cannot! They are devils! Their power is too great!" "What if they're not that powerful," the child asks, "isn't there some way to prove they can be defeated?" Taino looks away from his daughter, and frowns.

* * *

1511

It is late at night. One of Spain's men is out guarding the ships in the port, and some of the supplies. He shivers and sniffs when a rather cold wind blows past him. "Why'd I have to get watch duty when I have a cold?" he grumbles. Suddenly a rustle sounds in the bushes and trees nearby,that was too loud to be the wind. "Who's there?" the man calls out. He slowly approaches the rustling bushes and draws his weapon. But a figure appears behind him unnoticed. Before the man can turn around, the figure strikes him in the head, knocking the man out. Two more figures appear from behind the bush, and the three drag the man away.

Three days later, Taino and a few of the islanders once again inspect the body of the bloated and lifeless man. "He still does not return to life!" one Islander exclaims. "It is certain now," Taino says, "They are not immortals. We can fi-ack!" Taino goes into a strong coughing fit. A sickness had been plaguing him for years now. "Please, stay strong!" an Islander encourages him. "Once the outsiders are gone, you and all the others who have become ill will return to good health." Taino nods, "Yes, now let us rid our land of the outsiders, and avenge those we've lost to them."

_Agüeybaná II__, ordered his warriors to drown the Spanish soldier __Diego Salcedo__ to determine whether the Spaniards were immortal. After drowning Salcedo, they kept watch over his body for three days to confirm his death._

_

* * *

_

Child Puerto Rico sits in a corner of a home, her knees tucked into her body, and her head resting on them. A battle raged outside between her people and the outsiders, but she was forbidden to leave the home by her father. The child knew it was to protect her, but couldn't ignore the chaos her people were falling into. She sighs as a few tears begin to drop, "I can feel them..." she sobs, "they're all dy-"

The door to the home is smashed open, and a few Spanish soldiers barge in. Then begin to search around, as the child Puerto Rico tries to hide herself more. She thinks, "They'll find me anyway... I can't stay hidden... I'm sorry Father."

She bursts forth, shocking the soldiers and using the surprise to give them a few super-powerful punches, as she sprints for the door to make an escape. She runs across the island, searching for her father as the fighting continues on. More of Spain's men spot her, and chase after her. She whistles, and a rather large spindalis swoops down from the sky and rams through the soldiers. "Find father for me!" she calls to the bird. It flies off, and she follows it, evading Spain's men along the way.

* * *

Tanio meanwhile, has gotten into a personal fight with Spain. Both using blades of their own preference, Spain raises his sword to Taino who is rapidly weakening. "Father!" Taino looks over and sees his daughter appear out of the bushes. "N-no run away!" A soldier comes behind the child Puerto Rico. Seeing the man she tries to escape, but he reaches out, and grabs onto her long black hair. He yanks her back, and the child screams out in pain, "Aaaahhh Father! Help me!"

Taino turns to run to her aid, but Spain holds up his sword across Taino's chest to stop him. "Hold it! Do not turn your back on your enemy." Spain glances over at the sight of the suffering child and frowns. Even he hadn't wanted the child dragged into this, he really did like kids. "Drop your weapon." Spain says. "What?" Taino exclaims. "I will defeat you. And in exchange, I will protect the little one. I will call off my men, and I will keep her from harm. You should know there are many others who want to claim this island, and they will tear the child limb from limb to do it. You are already weak and ill, if you continue to fight, you will perish either way. SURRENDER." Spain says with force as the child Puerto Rico is crushed against the ground by a few of Spain's men, while she screams and pleads for her father's help.

Taino grits his teeth, and tears fall from his eyes. "For my life... you will protect her?" Spain tells him, "Like she is...my own..." Lowering his head, Taino drops his weapon, submitting to Spain. The Spaniard calls to his men, "Release the girl!" His men look up at him, confused. "Release her, and turn her head away from me." Nodding to their commander, they do as he says, and pick up the child. As she rises, she glances up at Taino and Spain. "Father! FATHER!" she yells, but Taino only turns away from her eyes. "Father please fight him! Fight! Fiiight!" she screams, as she is turned away and held with her back to the scene. Spain pierces his sword through Taino, and he collapses on the ground.

_The revolt was easily crushed and within a few decades much of the native population had been decimated by disease, violence, and a high occurrence of suicide._


	8. Dear Diary

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Since I've gone back to college, I've had less time for writing this fanfic since it also requires research, and believe it or not, I'm not a good writer really. I won't be getting the chance to update this story for a while, but please go and see my other story "Those Guys in Her School" which is a spin-off of this story set in the school universe of Hetalia. Those chapters are shorter, and easier to update, so I'll be getting around to those more often. **

**One last thing, a character a lot of people have been asking for is in this chapter. He's a minor character in the anime, so I'm not exactly sure how to portray his personality in this story, but on Hetalia Wikia it said he was a lolicon(meaning he likes small and young girls), and with Puerto Rico's stature well… things get a little disturbing in this chapter. I suggest if at any time you feel uncomfortable reading just skip to the part in **_italics. _**If you wanna see who the new character is, you've gotta read for yourself. I hope you enjoy!**Dear Diary

* * *

Dear Diary

Modern Day

It's a warm sunny day, and Adult Puerto Rico sits outside writing in a book. America happened to be walking around her house for a visit and sees her. Sneaking up behind her a bit, he looks over her shoulder to see what she's writing, though of course… it's all in Spanish… "Aww I can't understand it!" He sighs.

Puerto Rico turns around, "What are you doing behind me?" she yells annoyed that the blond is so close and snooping into her writing.

America senses nothing wrong of course and just continues on. "Hey hey Mari, what's it say?" he says with a goofy grin.

"I'm not telling you! It's my diary!" she yells at him. "I keep all my personal memories in here."

Her reasoning goes in one ear of the blond and out the other, America keeps asking her, "C'mon c'mon just tell me!"

Puerto Rico sighed and decided to comply with the childlike Nation. She opened up her diary and flipped through some pages to try and find a good story. Seeing one event, she decides to quickly read over it herself before sharing it with America.

* * *

1607

_**Diary, I can't believe what Spain did today! He's such a dick!**_

One day Spain is casually walking through the island, unbeknownst to him a small teenage girl was about to nearly trample him. "Spaaaaaaain!" Puerto Rico shouts as she runs toward the usually upbeat man.

"Yes Puerto—WAAH!" They collide with a thunderous THWACK and both end up sprawled out on the ground. Teen Puerto Rico quickly recovers and jumps to her feet, then proceeds to pulling Spain up.

She tells him, "We've got to hurry, England is on his way back! I can see the ships already!"

Spain chuckles, "It's alright Puerto Rico. I already knew England was coming, he asked to come through here on his way to the new world. He'll be stopping by for a rest."

"WHAT?" Puerto Rico exclaims in shock. "Spain don't joke like that! You remember what he did to you and I just a couple of years ago!"

"It's not a joke Puerto Rico. And yes I remember, but that was the past and England promised he wouldn't do anything bad here. He even said he didn't have his fingers crossed behind his back. Just trust me okay."

"Are you crazy?" she shouts back at him. "I'm not letting him through here whether you want to or not!"

Puerto Rico turns to leave, but Spain grabs her arm and yanks her to make the girl face him.

"Puerto Rico," he says with the upbeat tone in his voice gone and replaced with a lower serious one. "You will let him pass through. I am not giving you an option."

The short teen girl's eyes narrow, but she lowers her head, realizing she can't resist Spain. He releases her, and Puerto Rico runs away, holding back tears.

_In 1607, Puerto Rico served as a port for provisions for the English ships, the Godspeed, Susan Constant and the Discovery who were on their way to establish the Jamestown Settlement, the first English settlement in the New World._

* * *

Modern Day

America bounced with anticipation, but Puerto Rico turned the pages of her diary.

"Not reading that story…" she says and America sighs in a juvenile disappointment. Puerto Rico then checks over the next event in her diary.

* * *

1625

"_**Dairy, Sometimes I don't know what to think about Spain. He's such an ass, and manipulative… but other times, I'm really grateful for him… because he protects me."**_

A battered and bruised Teen Puerto Rico searches through the rooms of La Fortaleza, searching for that bastard that invaded her home last month. She and Spain had been doing a decent job fighting him off, but he was persistent.

Turning a corner into a bedroom, she saw him. "Netherlands…" Puerto Rico half whispered.

_The Netherlands was a world military and commercial power by 1625, competing in the Caribbean with the British. The Dutch wanted to establish a military stronghold in the area, and dispatched Captain Balduino Enrico (Boudewijn Hendricksz) to capture Puerto Rico. On September 24, 1625, Enrico arrived at the coast of San Juan with 17 ships and 2,000 men_

Netherlands faced the teen girl smirking proudly.

Puerto Rico frowned and drew her sword, "Your choice. Another shot to the gut with a canon, or I can finish slicing off your head!"

_The Dutch were counterattacked by the civilian militia on land and by the cannons of the Spanish troops in El Morro Castle. The land battle left 60 Dutch soldiers dead and Enrico with a sword wound to his neck which he received from the hands of Amezquita._

Netherlands chuckles, taunting the girl. She huffs, and charges the spiky-haired Dutchman. She swings at him, but he dodges and sweep kicks her legs. She falls, but swings her sword at his head. Netherlands counters by stomping her wrist into the ground, making Puerto Rico drop her sword, and cry out in pain.

"Now, I won't fall for that again." Netherlands smirks and quickly drops to his knees on top of Puerto Rico's wrists, crushing them even further. She cries out again, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"You know," he says, "I used to be under Spain's control as well." Puerto Rico stares at Netherlands. "Let me guess, he acts nice and upbeat, but he's actually cruel and controlling right?" Puerto Rico says nothing, and tries not to let distracting thoughts return to her mind.

Netherlands sees through her, "That's what I thought." He smirks. "You can get out you know. I'll help you." Her eyes widen at the Dutchman. "Be free from Spain…"

"Yes," Netherlands smiles, "All you have to do…is give this nice land of yours to me." The taller man bends down, hovering his body just over hers, his coat hanging down and resting on her chest.

"You're such a beautiful Nation," he says while he slowly strokes her cheek. A heavy blush forms on the Teen girl's cheek, and she squirms uncomfortably. She doesn't get anywhere however, trapped under his knees and between his legs.

"What is your name?" he asks. "You know, your human name."

"M-M-Mari…ana…"

"Mmm" he coos as he rubs her arms up and down, and slowly lowers himself toward her body even more.

"What a lovely name. Honestly, I love small girls like you." He rubs her torso, and she blushes harder.

"And I think, we'll make a wonderful partnership." He strokes her hips, and she squirms harder.

"Once you give your body to me." He puts his hands between her thighs, stroking them as he tries to push them apart.

Puerto Rico's heart skips a beat, and she begins thrashing about and screaming wildly. "STOP STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

Netherlands holds her still and frowns, "Quit being so scared!" he yells and begins to remove his jacket followed by his shirt. "I'll just have to force you to come with me."

The small girl continues to scream and thrash about. "STOP PLEASE! I'm Begging You Stop! Oh God Someone Please Hel—"

A gunshot is fired into the room. Netherlands shouts and curses as the new wound in his shoulder begins to bleed heavily. Puerto Rico looks up toward the doorway, to see Spain angrily aiming his shotgun again at Netherlands. He fires another shot, and Netherlands moves off of Puerto Rico to get out of the way. The small girl scrambles to her feet and runs behind Spain.

The Spaniard looks at her very concerned. "Did he hurt you?" he asks.

Puerto Rico stammers, "He-he…" unable to put what was about to happen to her into words, the small girl can only wrap her arms around Spain, bury her head into his torso, and burst into tears.

Spain realizes his fears were right, and he aims his gun again to Netherlands who is busy trying to stop the heavy bleeding of his wound.

"I'll get you for this!" he yells, angrier than Puerto Rico had ever seen him before. "You'll never lay a hand on her again!"

Netherlands smirks, unashamed of his actions. "Let's see if you can catch me." He says and then taking a candle and oil sets the room on fire, and jumps out the window. Spain and Puerto Rico hurry outside as the fire spreads and out of control.

_On October 21, Enrico set La Fortaleza and the city ablaze. Captains Amezquita and Andre Botello decided to put a stop to the destruction and led 200 men in an attack against the enemy's front and rear guard. They drove Enrico and his men from their trenches and into the ocean in their haste to reach their ships. Enrico upon his retreat would leave behind him one of his largest ships, stranded, and over 400 dead._

* * *

Modern Day

Adult Puerto Rico closes the book with a sad look on her face. "Definitely not that story either." America takes a closer look at the small woman through the long black bangs she's lowered to block her face.

"Hey," he asks, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she says, "I just don't feel like reading anymore."

"Aww," America sighs. "Okay then… Hey, let's go call up England and bug him! C'mon Mariana! C'mon C'mon!

Puerto Rico can't help but giggle at America. "Okay I'll go with you." she smiles. "And maybe I'll read to you after we bug That Pirate." Puerto Rico makes a mental "thank you" prayer, as she walks inside for the phone with America.


	9. Dear Diary Part II

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but you know how school/college can be! But hey, I passed my classes with B's and C's! So now since the semester is over, it's time for a mass update! Enjoy!**

Dear Diary Part II

Modern Day

America and Puerto Rico laugh as America holds a phone receiver away from his ear that has a screaming and cursing England on the other line.

Puerto Rico giggles, "Alright Alfred hang up." America nods and hangs up, cutting England off. As they both try to regain their composure, America walks over and picks up Puerto Rico's diary. She watches as he tries to understand it, shaking her head.

"Hey is this my name?" America shouts pointing to a word in the book and showing Puerto Rico what was indeed his name.

The short woman smiles, "Yeah, this entry is about the first time we met."

"Oh! Read that one!" America tells her. Puerto Rico smirks and takes the book and begins to read.

* * *

1777

Puerto Rico walks along the coast of the island one day when she noticed something peculiar out at sea. "What's going on?" she asks as she stands on her tip toes and squints her eyes, with her hand on her forehead, shielding her eyes from the sun to get a better look. Two small ships are being chased by a much larger one. She gets a look at the flag of the larger ship, it was all too familiar.

"That Pirate…" she frowns. "He's gone to tormenting someone else hasn't he?" She begins to run for the ports. "I've got to help those guys, That Pirate is dangerous."

_An incident occurred in the coast of Mayagüez, in 1777, between two Continental Navy ships, the Eudawook and the Henry, and a Royal Navy warship, HMS Glasgow. Both American ships were chased by the larger and more powerful Glasgow._

Once Puerto Rico got to the docks, she signaled the ships to dock in the bay. The smaller ships then changed course toward the island, and docked. Some of the crew began to leave the ship, and Puerto Rico went to meet them. A man runs up to her, and begins to shake her hand, nearly screaming at her for some reason Puerto Rico couldn't understand. "Hey thanks for that man! We were really in a tight spot!"

"Y-y-you're welcome," Puerto Rico stammers as the young man—or teen rather, is shaking her with quite a strong grip. "He kind of has a handshake like mine," she thought to herself as the teen finally let go. Puerto Rico took a good look at the teen, he was pretty tall with short blond hair that was a bit wild and parted on one side, with big blue eyes, and peach skin. He has on a blue and white military uniform, and was sporting a goofy grin that Puerto Rico was trying her best not to laugh at.

_The American colonial ships were close to the coast of Mayagüez; members of the Puerto Rican militia of that town, realizing that something was wrong, signaled for the ships to dock at the town's bay._

The teen introduced himself. "My name's America!" he says with a chuckle.

Puerto Rico is surprised, "America? You were just a child a few years ago!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! People kept coming over to see me, and started living at my place, so England said I had a growth spurt! Cool huh?"

Puerto Rico fought the urge to retreat into a permanent corner of woe. Even this kid had grown so much while she remained a petite little thing. She resolved that her size was because of Spain, and that she would give him a punch for it later.

She asks, "Why were you running from That Pirate anyway?"

America's goofy grin fades, "Ah well…" The English ship lands and the crew piles out.

Puerto Rico shouts to England when she sees him, "Back off Pirate!"

"Hand him over to me Puerto Rico." England commands sternly.

"No way! You try to take him and I'll crush your skull in." England gritted his teeth, he wasn't afraid of the small girl, but he didn't want to have to deal with Puerto Rico's boss, Spain, so he decides to leave for now.

_The commander of the Glasgow became aware of the situation and asked the island's governor, Jose Dufresne to turn over the ships. Dufresne refused and ordered the British warship out of the Puerto Rican dock.

* * *

_

Puerto Rico takes in America for a while and he tells her of his situation. "Ah, England we used to be really cool with each other but then he started being a huge jerk."

"What did he do?" Puerto Rico asked. "He just doesn't let me do anything on my own! He won't let me make my own laws, and he won't let me trade with other nations. He won't even let me see them. He lets his military make all the rules, and they stay over our houses even in peacetime."

"Really?" Puerto Rico exclaimed. "That bastard pirate, he's that bad to his own family!"

"And then he just keeps taxing us to pay for the old war, and we don't even have a say in it! I asked him to stop so many times, but he just ignored me, and made things even worse."

"What else did he do?" she asks.

"I just had no choice but to break away from him; so when he first heard I was thinking about it with the other colonists, he attacked us and kidnapped us, and now he's chasing us around at sea."

_After the ships docked, the crews of both ships got off and some Mayagüezanos boarded and raised the Spanish flag on both ships._

Puerto Rico brings America to Spain's house. He begins digging through a few things while America waits curiously.

"Whatcha doin?" he asks.

"Getting you some things!" she says. She hands America a few boxes. "Some weapons, food supplies, cloth, money…" she says as she piles on the boxes into the blonde's arms. He holds them easily as if they're light as a feather.

Spain walks by and greets the two, he cheerily greets America. "Oh, hello America! Wow, you've grown a lot." Puerto Rico turns and glares daggers at Spain. A cold chill runs up his spine as her glowing eyes stab into him and he remembers not to talk about growth around her, especially the young America's.

Puerto Rico tells Spain, "We've got to help America beat up That Pirate!" Spain looked back and forth between the two and thought for a moment.

"Hm, I do have some land up there, so okay, I'll help. I'll go tell everyone kay." He leaves.

America asks, "So that was your boss right?"

"Yeah, he's kind of a dick, but he has a lot of resources that can help you."

"Wow! Really?" America exclaims very loudly. "Thanks a bunch! You're really cool you know that Puerto Rico!" he says, and easily shifts all of the boxes to one hand and pats Puerto Rico with the other nearly sending her to the ground with his strength.

"Woah!" she screeches as she's about to fell, but quickly regains her balance. "Oh boy," she thinks to herself, "I hope this guy is worth the trouble."

* * *

1779

In Florida, England searches through some trees and bushes. America had developed a habit of hiding and shooting from underneath the cover, "The coward," England hisses. "Sniveling, ungrateful, little bed-wetter!"

"Hey!" A sound came from some nearby bushes that was quickly hushed.

"There you are!" England shouts and fires at the bushes. America leaps out, dancing around England's fire. "Stay still you bloody barmpot!"

America laughs and shouts over to England, "Hey, you should look behind you!"

"What?" England says as he turns around. He sees Spain and Puerto Rico's troops invade the city of Pensacola.

Puerto Rico shouts, "Let's go everyone! Move it! MOVE IT!" Everyone follows behind her yelling and laughing.

"Bloody Hell!" England exclaims and runs toward the city. America snickers and quickly slips away, allowing Spain and Puerto Rico to keep England's attention.

_The governor of Louisiana, Bernardo de Gálvez, was named Field Marshal of the Spanish colonial army in North America. In 1779, Galvez and his troops, composed of Puerto Ricans and people from other Spanish colonies, distracted the British from the revolution by capturing Pensacola, the capital of the British colony of West Florida and the cities of Baton Rouge, St. Louis and Mobile. The Puerto Rican troops, under the leadership of Brigadier General Ramón de Castro, helped defeat the British and Indian army of 2,500 soldiers and British warships in Pensacola.

* * *

_

Modern Day

America and Puerto Rico roll over in laughter as Puerto Rico closes her diary. "He completely fell for that!" Puerto Rico says.

"Yeah, he was really easy to trick!" America grins.


	10. Knowledge is Power is a Cheesy Title

**Author's Note: Most of this chapter takes place during the 1800's. I'm going to tell some of the events of that time out of chronological order for the sake of the story, but the actual dates will be kept for your slightly educational reference. Also, this is a very narrative heavy chapter, so some of the notes will be at the end, and numbered for their reference in the story. And this chapter will be one of the longer ones, but don't let that keep you from reading! **

"Knowledge is Power" Is a Cheesy Title

1800's

_The last half of the 19th century was marked by the Puerto Rican struggle for autonomy. A census conducted in 1860 revealed a population of 583,308. Of these, 300,406 (51.5%) were white and 282,775 (48.5%) were persons of color, the latter including people of primarily African heritage, mulattos and mestizos. The majority of the population in Puerto Rico was illiterate (83.7%) and lived in poverty, and the agricultural industry—at the time, the main source of income—was hampered by lack of road infrastructure, adequate tools and equipment, and natural disasters, including hurricanes and droughts. The economy also suffered from increasing tariffs and taxes imposed by the Spanish Crown._

The diary that Puerto Rico keeps has gone back many years. When the 19th century came around Puerto Rico took a look back on her life. Many of her entries feature how she tried to fight Spain. Time and time again, his military power was just too much for her to overcome, and thus she remains his lackey and a servant to his whims and wishes. She sighs, "Why does he have to be so strong?" Puerto Rico becomes a little curious about Spain's power and history and how it works, and then she begins to wonder about all the other Nations. "I wonder… I guess I'll check it out, Spain should have some books lying around this house." She finds a few books and looks through them all.

She reads for a while, just absorbing information and marking books she likes. Then, and hears Spain calling her, "Puerto Rico, I've got some chores for you to do!" Puerto Rico twitches at Spain interrupting her, especially for working. She stands up, not bothering to put the books away, intending to return to them later. Taking one last look at the books before she leaves the room, a light bulb goes off in her head. A master plan is forming, "Things are going to change around here." She says and leaves the room.

* * *

That night Puerto Rico drags herself to her room after her chores are complete. Her body aches, and she feels filthy and sweaty. As she opens the door she sees the books she had left strewn about. She grimaces, but then shakes her head to perk herself up. "No time to rest now!" she says and goes to the bathroom to wash and freshen up. After returning from her bath she scours the home for more books on many topics. She collects some science and technology, philosophy, literature, and news from all the other Nations.

She makes her way back to the room with the heavy stack of books in her arms that she easily carries. "Oh, almost forgot!" she sets the books aside and goes over to the book shelf where Spain keep a large Bible on the top shelf. "Might as well study that too," she thinks to herself.

Going up to the shelf and standing on her tip-toes, Puerto Rico reaches for the book. Spain happens to walk by and sees Puerto Rico struggling to reach for the top shelf. "Puerto Rico do you need help?"

"No, I've got it!" she says. Spain sighs; she would never accept his help when he offered it. Spain walks over to the petite teen to retrieve the book for her. But just as she did, Puerto Rico gives one final push and stretch of her body and gets a hold of the book, and easily takes it down from the shelf. Spain is astonished, "Oh…you…got it."

Puerto Rico was actually a little surprised herself, but she shrugged it off. "See, I told you I could get it myself." She goes to add the book to her stack and take it to her room.

As she does, Spain looks her over. "So… without my realizing it…" Spain thinks with a curious expression, "Puerto Rico… is growing."

* * *

In the next few years Puerto Rico spends a lot of her time learning as much as she can. She goes around the island and teaches others how to read and write. She even begins to have literary competitions to promote reading**.(1)** One day as Puerto Rico was reading a letter at the desk in her room Spain peeks in on her. "Hey do you have your head in another book?"

Puerto Rico replies with a half smile, "Well, it's fun to find out new things." She says and adjusts her new reading glasses. Spain smiles at her and carries on about his day. Puerto Rico returns to her letter from America. _"Hey Puerto Rico! I'll send over my bud to help you set up some telegraphs and wires. Oh hey, why are you so obsessed with reading and learning anyway?" _

Puerto Rico takes out another pen and paper and writes back to America. "I know I can't beat Spain with swords and guns. But there is another way to fight, I can use my mind, but I need everyone's help to do it. It's already started to help people get organized, and get their voices heard. **(2)**We're going to change America."

* * *

One day while Spain was lounging on the beach, Puerto Rico went to him. "Spain, we need to talk."

The cheery Spaniard smiles at Puerto Rico and pats the seat next to him for her to sit. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Puerto sits down and begins to speak, "Spain, I want to ask you to stop the slave trade."

Spain was a bit surprised, but he responded to Puerto Rico non-chalantly. "But then I won't be able to get more workers." He says and simply pats the girl's head. Puerto Rico grits her teeth, feeling her temper rise.

She thinks to herself, "Calm down… Punching his lights out isn't going to do any good, no matter how much I want to…" Puerto Rico calmly takes Spain's hand from her head, and he looks at her curiously. "Puerto Rico?" he questions.

"Spain, please listen to me. It's immoral to have slaves, and to own a human being like property. And the elderly cannot handle the work load you place on them, it's very dangerous and…" Puerto Rico spent a few hours making her case to Spain with facts and studies she's found and ethical reasoning. When Puerto Rico finished, Spain was quiet and had a more serious look on his face.

"I see Puerto Rico… Well, you've given me a lot to think about."

"Please consider everything I said Spain," the small teen asks. Spain smiles, "I will. And Puerto Rico,"

"Yes, Spain?" "You surprised me today; I thought you would punch my lights out." Spain laughs and Puerto Rico rolls her eyes.

_On June 25, 1835, Queen María Cristina abolished the slave trade to Spanish colonies._

_On June 4, 1870, due to the efforts of Román Baldorioty de Castro, Luis Padial and Julio Vizcarrondo, the Moret Law was approved, giving freedom to slaves born after September 17, 1868 or over 60 years old_

_on March 22, 1873, the Spanish National Assembly officially abolished, with a few special clauses, slavery in Puerto Rico.

* * *

_

Puerto Rico and Spain began to have many debates and discussions as the growing young woman tried to gain autonomy. At the time Puerto Rico had to overcome many conflicting feelings, parts of her wanted to stay with Spain, other parts of her wanted a violent coup, aside from a few incidents she did her best to keep her temper under control. Eventually her hard work paid off and things began to settle with Spain, great changes finally arrived.

_The struggle for autonomy came close to achieving its goal on November 25, 1897, when the Carta Autonómica (Charter of Autonomy), which conceded political and administrative autonomy to the island, was approved in Spain. In the past 400-plus years, after centuries of colonial rule, Práxedes Mateo Sagasta, the Prime Minister of Spain granted the island an autonomous government on November 25, 1897 in the empire's legislative body in Cádiz, Spain, and trade was opened up with the United States and European colonies. _

_The charter maintained a governor appointed by Spain, who held the power to veto any legislative decision he disagreed with, and a partially elected parliamentary structure. That same year, the Partido Autonomista Ortodoxo (Orthodox Autonomist Party), led by José Celso Barbosa and Manuel Fernández Juncos, was founded. On February 9, 1898, the new government officially began. Local legislature set its own budget and taxes. They accepted or rejected commercial treaties concluded by Spain. _

_In February 1898, Governor General Manuel Macías inaugurated the new government of Puerto Rico under the Autonomous Charter which gave town councils complete autonomy in local matters. Subsequently, the governor had no authority to intervene in civil and political matters unless authorized to do so by the Cabinet. General elections were held in March and on July 17, 1898 Puerto Rico's autonomous government began to function, but not for long.

* * *

_

_**(1)**__In 1851, Governor Juan de la Pezuela Cevallos founded the Royal Academy of Belles Letters. The academy licensed primary school teachers, formulated school methods, and held literary contests that promoted the intellectual and literary progress of the island. In 1858, the telegraph was introduced on the island with the assistance of Samuel F. B. Morse who installed a line in the town of Arroyo at Hacienda La Enriqueta__**.(1)**_

_**(2)**__The Traditionalists, known as the Partido Liberal Conservador (Liberal Conservative Party) were led by José R. Fernández, Pablo Ubarri and Francisco Paula Acuña and advocated assimilation into the political party system of Spain, while the Autonomists, known as the Partido Liberal Reformista (Liberal Reformist Party) were led by Román Baldorioty de Castro, Jose Julián Acosta, Nicolás Aguayo and Pedro Gerónimo Goico and advocated decentralization away from Spanish control. Both parties would later change their names to Partido Incondicional Español (Unconditional Spanish Party) and Partido Federal Reformista (Reformist Federal Party), respectively. In March 1887, the Partido Federal Reformista was reformed and named the Partido Autonomista Puertorriqueño (Puerto Rican Autonomist Party); it tried to create a political and legal identity for Puerto Rico while emulating Spain in all political matters. It was led by Román Baldorioty de Castro, José Celso Barbosa, Rosendo Matienzo Cintrón and Luis Muñoz Rivera__**. (2)**_


	11. The Road To Hell

Chapter 11

The Road To Hell…

1890

One day Spain receives a letter from America. The strange Nation makes a proposal to Spain in the letter.

"Hey Spain! I'm thinking about expanding my horizons. Lemme buy Puerto Rico and Cuba from you!**(1)"**

Spain looks at the letter with confusion and disbelief. Sometime later, England receives a letter from Spain.

"Hey, you need to tell people if you dropped America on his head when he was a kid! He's suffered some mental damage, and is doing crazy things now!" It was England's turn to be confused as he reads over the letter.

_Spain did not accept the 160 million dollars which the U.S. offered for Puerto Rico and Cuba._

* * *

1898

Puerto Rico had long since heard about America's proposal, and tensions between him and Spain were only worsening. More accurately, Spain was tense, and America still had his head in the clouds. Just off the coast of one of the beaches, Puerto Rico sat under a tree where the sun could barely shine down on her tan skin. She mulls over America's proposal.

"That airhead does have a lot of stuff I could use…" she thinks, a temptation building in her. "But I just started getting along with Spain, though who knows how long that'll last."

Suddenly, she hears a few bushes rustling behind her. "What's that?" she wonders, and pulls open the branches of the bush to find America inside, snacking on some sugarcane.

_Not only was Puerto Rico considered valuable as a naval station, Puerto Rico and Cuba were also abundant in a valuable commercial commodity which the United States lacked, and that commodity was sugar_

"Oh hey Puerto Rico!" the blond says with his goofy grin.

"America?" Puerto Rico exclaims, "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Just thought I'd take a break near the beach with a snack!" America says and holds up the sugarcane.

Puerto Rico rolls her eyes, "I mean why are you in my home at all America?"

"Oh THAT!" America says much too loudly. "I'm spying on Spain."

Puerto Rico's mouth dropped, "Is he really that much of an airhead?" she thinks. "How could he admit that too me?"

"Hey!" America calls, interrupting her thoughts, "I'm planning an intervention in Cuba! Want me to include you too?"

Puerto Rico now knew what Spain felt like whenever he mentioned that she was too forward.

"America I can't-"

"C'mon please just think about it!" the blond begs, and replaces his grin with the biggest sad puppy eyes Puerto Rico had ever seen.

She thinks, "That face…" Puerto Rico twitches a bit at his extreme mood swings, and turns her head away not wanting to give into him. "I'll… I'll think about it…" she says and the blond immediately lights up.

"Cool, thanks Puerto Rico!" America shouts and jumps up to shake her hand. He actually shakes it so much, he jerks around her body some.

"Okay, okay! Enough!" She shouts at him, and he stops shaking her, but is still grinning ear to ear.

"Hey will you give me some info on Spain?"

"Ugh, just a little if it'll get you outta my hair."

America jumps for joy, "YEAH! Puerto Rico's joining me and giving me lots of info!" he exclaims as he runs off.

"I didn't say that!" Puerto Rico yells at him. "And don't go shouting that kind of stuff around my home!" **(2)**

* * *

February 1898

It's Night, and Spain is sitting in his study. The room is mostly dark, except for the table Spain works at, which is dimly lit by the candle and oil lamp. He's quietly going through some paperwork when he hears his name being shouted from down the hall by his vertically challenged lackey. The door bursts open, and Spain looks up at Puerto Rico who is panting heavily from her run to his room, which Spain assumed must have been from across the island.

"Sp-Spain… I heard… America's ship…Did you really?" He gave no answer, only looked Puerto Rico in the eye with a stern expression.

"Nobody truly knows what happened. Not even I." he tells her, never breaking eye contact.

She thinks, "His eyes, they're so dark today." Puerto Rico frowns, receiving her confirmation. She tells him, "Because of the explosion… and the sinking… 266 people lost-"

"Puerto Rico," Spain calls her attention, "We will be going to war with America." **(3)

* * *

**

_**(1)**In 1890, Captain Alfred Thayler Mahan, a member of the Navy War Board and leading U.S. strategic thinker, wrote a book titled__The Influence of Sea Power upon History__in which he argued for the creation of a large and powerful navy modeled after the British Royal Navy. Part of his strategy called for the acquisition of colonies in the Caribbean Sea which would serve as coaling and naval stations and which would serve as strategical points of defense upon the construction of a canal in the__Isthmus__. This idea was not new, since__William H. Seward__, the former Secretary of State under the administrations of various presidents, among them__Abraham Lincoln__and__Ulysses Grant__, had stressed that a canal be built either in__Honduras__, __Nicaragua__or__Panama__and that the United States annex the__Dominican Republic__and purchase Puerto Rico and Cuba. The idea of annexing the Dominican Republic failed to receive the approval of the U.S. Senate and Spain did not accept the 160 million dollars which the U.S. offered for Puerto Rico and Cuba. **(1)**_

_**(2)**Since 1894, the__Naval War College__had been formulating plans for war with Spain. By 1896, the Office of Naval Intelligence had prepared a plan which included military operations in Puerto Rican waters. Not only was Puerto Rico considered valuable as a naval station, Puerto Rico and Cuba were also abundant in a valuable commercial commodity which the United States lacked, that commodity was sugar.__ On March 10, 1898, Dr.__Julio J. Henna__and__Robert H. Todd__, leaders of the Puerto Rican section of the__Cuban Revolutionary Party__, began to correspond with United States President__William McKinley__and the United States Senate in hopes that they would consider including Puerto Rico in the intervention planned for Cuba. Henna and Todd also provided the US government with information about the Spanish military presence on the island.__In May, Lt. Henry H. Whitney of the United States Fourth Artillery was sent to Puerto Rico on a reconnaissance mission. He provided maps and information on the Spanish military forces to the US government that would be useful for an invasion.**(2)**_

_**(3)**Following the__sinking of the battleship USS__Maine__on February 15, 1898, in Havana harbor, Cuba, the United States forwarded an ultimatum to Spain to withdraw from Cuba. In response, Spain broke off diplomatic relations with the United States, and on April 23, 1898, Spain__declared war**(3)**_


	12. Is Paved with Good Intentions

**Author's Note: This chapter is the second part of Chapter 11, with a different look at the Spanish-American War from Spain and America's points of view. We also have a moment with Cuba in this chapter!**

Chapter 12

…is Paved With Good Intentions

1820's

_It had started in the 1820's, America had been pestering Spain about selling Cuba to him._

"Hmm, Cuba's really important to our trade…" Spain thinks as he goes over another of America's many proposals to buy Cuba and Puerto Rico. "America's going to use Cuba's rebellions to his advantage. But if I lose Cuba, my economy… and political stability will collapse. I don't want this to become violent… But he is so damn persistent. I just can't give into him."

* * *

1895

_Cuba had been trying to gain his own independence. Spain became more controlling over him in response._

One night Cuba patiently waits outside Spain's bedroom door. He had been visiting Cuba more often recently since the revolts started. Cuba waited until he heard a light snoring.

"Finally, now's my chance." He says and quietly makes his way out the door. Spain had relocated everyone to live near the military base, so no one could give supplies to rebels. Cuba intended to escape tonight.

"Almost there!" he thinks as he's nearly out the village. Suddenly, he's forcefully pushed to the ground. Spain found him, and the two fight as Cuba tries to get free.

"Let me go!" Cuba shouts.

"Stop being so stubborn!" shouts at him. Spain eventually wrings Cuba's arm behind his back, and begins to drag him back to the house.

_Newspapers in America told of what was going on in Cuba, though they may have exaggerated some things…_

America in New York sits down one morning to read the paper. He reads through as the paper describes what has been going on in Cuba. "Those dastardly villains!" America exclaims. "Don't worry Cuba, I'll be your Hero!" he shouts with firey determination. "But I don't really wanna fight Spain…" America thinks for moment. "He's just an old guy, and probably stuck in his old ways. Though he was kind of a jerk for cutting off the trade between me and Cuba. I gotta at least try visiting Spain in his home and talking things out."

* * *

February 1898

_They continued to negotiate, until the mysterious sinking of the U.S.S. Maine that was sneaking around Cuba. Although America's boss asked his people not to jump to conclusions, the people immediately blamed Spain. The papers with their exaggerated propaganda didn't help much…_

America tosses his newspaper on the ground in anger, "He-he blew up our ship… That bastard! We have to fight now!"

_Investigations into the sinking of the ship by Spain proved contradictory to America's, but one thing was clear._

"I don't know what happened to your ship America," Spain laments at his desk as Puerto Rico leaves. But you shouldn't have been in our waters either way. There's no turning back now."

_Although the main issue was Cuban independence, the ten-week war was fought in both the Caribbean and the Pacific. A series of one-sided American naval and military victories followed on all fronts, owing to their numerical superiority in most of the battles, despite the good performance of some of the Spanish infantry units.

* * *

_

_December 1898_

Spain sits in a meeting room, his head hangs low and a gloomy atmosphere surrounds the once cheery Nation. America sits across from him seemingly not noticing Spain's mood as he reads over the terms of the Treaty. "Sounds good to me!" America exclaims as he hands over the papers to Spain who becomes even more melancholy as he reads. With a heavy sigh says, "Alright…" he signs the papers, and America does as well.

_The outcome was the 1898__Treaty of Paris__—which was favorable to the U.S.—followed by temporary American control of Cuba and indefinite colonial authority over__Puerto Rico__,__Guam__and the__Philippines__. The defeat and subsequent end of the Spanish Empire was a profound shock for Spain's national psyche.

* * *

_

Later back at Puerto Rico's home the small Nation didn't know exactly what to think of the outcome of the war. "Spain… he's really not my boss anymore…" she thinks as she packs away some old things of his. "I guess that's good…" she smiles as she puts the old memories in a box. "Let's see here, some books we used to read, instruments he used when we danced, the old bandages he wrapped me in the first time I was burned…" Puerto Rico sniffs. She wipes a tear from her eye as she closes up the box. "Yeah, I guess this is good…" she says.

Once she's finished putting everything away, she goes outside to greet America who was to arrive back from Paris today. She reaches the shore just as the ships dock, and America nearly leaps out to find the short woman.

"Heeeeeey!" America waves. Puerto Rico returns with a half smile and a wave back to America as he runs up to her. "So, I've got some noew ideas to help you out!" America shouts with excitement as he can barely stand still.

"Really?" Puerto Rico says, surprised that he's thought of anything so soon.

America starts, "yeah, I've got a lot of changes to make. First, your name is really weird and hard to pronounce."

"What?" Puerto Rico says, jaw-dropped at America's rash words.

"Yeah, I think I'll change your name to Porto Rico. That's easier to say, and easier to remember how to spell!" America grins, proud of his new idea. The wind is quickly knocked out of him as Puerto Rico finally loses her temper with the airheaded blond, and punches him in the gut.

"Is it so hard to learn another language?" She yells at him.

"Ow ow ow that hurt!" America whines as he holds his stomach. He had a lot to learn.


	13. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

Chapter 13

Take Me Out to the Ball Game

November 1900

It was a sunny, autumn day in Puerto Rico's home. America decided to pop in for a visit and found the young woman tending to a garden. "Yo Porto Rico!" he exclaims, "I'm gonna teach you how to play baseball!"

The small woman quickly snaps back, "Quit saying my name like that! And I already know how to play baseball."

America ignores, or just doesn't seem to notice her attitude and just grins. "Cool, then let's play a game! It's such an awesome day, this'll be fun!"

Puerto Rico mulls it over and decides to go along with the goofy blond. "Sure, I'll play."

"Yeah, this is going to be so sweet man! You're never going to hit my awesome fast ball!"

"Ha I'll hit it out the park!"

"No way, okay you get some friends and you'll play against my team!"

"Hm, I don't think I'll have enough to play against your whole team. I'll ask Cuba to come and play."

"Cool, the more the merrier right?"

* * *

Later on Puerto Rico and Cuba's team met America and his team on one of the nearby fields. The players introduced themselves, and shook hands. Soon after that, the game was started. Things were slow at first, until America came up to bat. "Alright, here I go!" he laughs. Cuba who's pitching waits for America to do a few methodical and probably superstition in origin stretches and practice swings.

"We haven't got all day man," Cuba calls to him.

"Okay, I'm ready to go now!" he smiles and readies his bat. Cuba focuses now, his catcher signals him, and he throws. America grins, "I got it!" he proclaims and hits the ball. The blond takes off running as the ball speeds past the infield and bounces off the ground toward Puerto Rico. The small woman quickly runs for the ball and scoops it up into her glove, as she looks up to throw to first base, America's already there.

"He's fast," she says to herself.

* * *

In the second half of the inning, America is pitching. When Puerto Rico comes up to bat she decides to size up America first. "I got it!" he shouts, and the ball seems to jump right from America's hand to the catcher's glove.

"I didn't even see it move!" Puerto Rico thinks. "that sure is one fast ball." Fixing her stance, she concentrates on the ball. With another goofy grin, America proclaims "I got it!" once again and throws the ball. Puerto Rico swings, but she hears no clack and feels no resistance to the bat. "Strike Two!" the umpire shouts.

Puerto Rico sucks her teeth, I could just barely make out the ball that time. America once again throws the ball, Puerto Rico swings, and hits! The ball goes to the ground in the infield, and Puerto Rico takes off running as fast as she can. As she's running she hears another one of America's "I got it's" and before she knows it the ball is in the first baseman's hand. Puerto Rico is tagged out.

* * *

A few innings later, Puerto Rico and Cuba's team put all their effort into finding ways to hit America's fast ball. They make some progress, and when it's the young woman's turn up to bat again she stares down the oblivious blond with fire in her eyes. When America throws the first pitch she sizes him up again. "Strike One!"

Puerto Rico thinks, "It's just as fast as when we started the game, he doesn't really get tired. Maybe if I concentrate on his shoulders before he throws. The angles are pretty normal, so maybe it's his height advantage, or his strength his shoulders do look pretty big. Actually he's pretty muscular all around, I can kinda see his chest muscles through his shirt, I wonder if he has a six-pack—" "Strike Two!" "Huh?" Puerto Rico exclaims.

Cuba and her team shout out at her. "What are you doing?" "Get your head in the game!" Puerto Rico shouts back at them, "I know, I know! Calm down Geez!" she mumbles, "Stupid America and his body-builder physique." She goes into her stance again, and America prepares to throw. Puerto Rico thinks, "I gotta predict his fastball. He always says "I got it" before he throws. I should swing right after that. No, that won't be fast enough. I'll swing in the middle of his call."

America shouts, "I…"

"Here it comes," she thinks.

"Got…"

"Now!" Puerto Rico starts to swing.

"It!" America's fastball catches up with Puerto Rico's swing and collides directly with the bat. The ball goes flying into the sky, America's jaw drops as Puerto Rico takes off running for all the bases. "Gotta tell the guy how to hit his ball now!"

* * *

At the end of the day as the sun sets, the teams shake hands once again. America goes to shake Puerto Rico's hand and gives a sad smile, "good game." He half mumbles.

"C'mon don't be a sore loser," she nudges him with her elbow.

"It'd be easier if we hadn't lost by like a bajillion points!"

"It's only a 14 point difference." The small woman says, but it only seems to depress the man-child further. "You're really hopeless you know that? Alright, let's go back to my house, get cleaned up, and get some burgers to eat."

"YOU REALLY MEAN THAT?" America shouts, his spirits immediately lifted at the mention of his favorite food.

"Yeah, now c'mon!"

"Okay!" America grins and follows Puerto Rico home. "Oh yeah," he calls to her, "How'd you manage to hit my fastball?" Puerto Rico only laughs and runs ahead, America chases and calls after her.

_The American soldiers stationed in Puerto Rico were permitted to organize a baseball club to play against the local clubs as a diversional outlet. On November 4, 1900 the Almendares Baseball Club composed of Puerto Ricans and Cubans beat the American Baseball Club of the Second Regiment of Infantry with a score of 32 to 18.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Sorry college has really kept me from updating. I'll be taking requests for **_**The Men in Her Life**_**, so if there's any scenario you want to see I'll put it in for you. My one requirement is that the scenario must be culturally related to Puerto Rico. Links to any documented context are greatly appreciated, even from Wikipedia. **

**Also, I have a much different chapter of **_**The Men in Her Life**_** half way written up. I'm not sure if I should post it, but if I get requests to see it, it will be posted as a different spin-off story. The reason is because this chapter is rated M, and features a lemon between Puerto Rico and Spain. **

**Here's a summary without spoilers: Spain has forgotten to fix the leaky hole in Puerto Rico's ceiling, so one night she can't sleep. Puerto Rico decides she'll kick Spain out of his room and sleep there. When she enters the room, he's nowhere to be found, but Puerto Rico shrugs off his absence and climbs into Spain's bed. Once there her frustration with Spain grows into a different kind of frustration, as Puerto Rico loses herself between his sheets and urges rise that must be satisfied. And who's that watching from the doorway?**

**So yeah, if you want to see how that goes down or not, please comment with a yes or no. answer. Comments without a No will be taken as a Yes. **


	14. Hurricane Ciriaco

Hurricane Ciriaco

1899

_Not too long after America became Puerto Rico's new boss, a terrible disaster struck._

America was visiting again, keeping tabs on how the many changes he issued to the island were going. He searches around for Puerto Rico until he finds her on one of the sugar farms. "Hey there Porto Rico!" he calls, and quickly finds a piece of sugarcane chucked at his head. "Yow! Hey what was that for?"

Puerto Rico rolls her eyes, and stands with a basket full of the sugar cane. "You're still saying my name wrong." She sighs and gives another piece of the plant to America, knowing he likes to snack on it.

America gives a goofy grin and takes the treat. He immediately begins munching on it as the two walk back toward the city. "So what are you making today?"

"Something to drink when I get home. It looks like it's going to rain for a while tonight, so I'd better keep myself busy."

America looks to the cloud filled sky and to the trees that are moving in all directions from the strong winds. "Looks like it's going to be a bad one tonight."

"Yeah," Puerto Rico agrees, "I've never seen the winds get this strong before…" Her eyes become somewhat distant as a worried expression grows on her face.

"You stopped walking," America nudges the short woman.

Puerto Rico blinks, "Oh sorry!" She begins to pick up the pace and America follows her.

"Is everything alright?" America asks.

"Yeah," Puerto Rico forces a smile, "Just this storm will be nothing, right?"

America, sensing her uneasiness goes into Hero mode, "Never fear Porto Rico! I'm here to save the day! I'll get as many people as I can to a safe place. You just wait at your house for me to return like the totally cool guy I am!"

Puerto Rico huffs, "I'm not useless America! I'll help you."

* * *

The two spend the next hour getting as many people into their homes as they could, but their time is cut terribly short as the winds pick up heavily and the rain begins to fall.

As Puerto Rico gets some children into their home America calls to her, "This storm is getting too strong!" he tries to shout over the wind as he moves his drenched hair out of his eyes.

"I know!" Puerto Rico shouts while she shuts the door to the house. "But they're still so many people outside-Ahh!" she shrieks as a tree that was blown out of its roots slams to the ground. The young woman is visibly shaking, and America decides he needs to get her to safety.

"Let's go!" he shouts, and grabs her hand but she doesn't move.

"B-but e-e-everyone else—"

"I'll help them once you're okay!" America says. He doesn't wait for Puerto Rico to answer, and instead picks her up, throws her over his shoulder, begins to head for her house.

"I can walk by myself America!"

"You say that, but you're gripping so tightly onto my shirt, you're digging your nails into my back."

"That's because you have me up here, and I'm scared this wind is gonna blow me over!"

"I'm not letting that happen! You're hero's here to protect you!"

Puerto Rico cries, "It's too late for that America!"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

Puerto Rico doesn't answer. America drops the question for the time and focuses on getting the two of them home.

* * *

Eventually they reach the house, and board themselves up inside. America heaves a heavy sigh when he closes the door behind him. "Whew, we made it in one piece."

"Could you put me down now?" Puerto Rico asks, "I'm soaking wet."

"Oh, sure thing!" America says and starts to put her down, but stops as she yelps out in pain.

"Ah, not so fast!"

"Oh sorry!" America sets her down as gently as he can; Puerto Rico winces as she holds her forehead that now has an open cut along the top of it. She sniffs as she tries to hold back her tears while the blood trickles down.

America frowns, "It's starting already?" he asks knowing what happens to people like them in storms as strong as this.

She adverts her eyes from his and nods, America notices she is still shaking in fear. "I'll get some bandages, and we'll light this place up." He says trying to get her mind off of the storm.

America leaves and soon returns with the items, he finds Puerto Rico sitting in a corner of the room, still visibly shaken and holding her head, while another hand holds at her ankle now. He kneels in front of her, "I'll help you with the bandages."

"N-n-no! I'll do them!" Puerto Rico stutters out, "O-only certain people can wrap my bandages."

America raises an eyebrow at her, but doesn't object and lets her wrap the bandages while he lights the oil lamps. Then the two wrap themselves in blankets and sit around the lamps; Puerto Rico occasionally whimpering, and wiping away a few tears that escaped from her eyes. The short woman asks, "A-aren't you going back outside."

"I-I want to… But I'm not sure you're okay yet. I can tell this isn't an ordinary storm. We must have gotten caught in a hurricane. If only there were hurricane signals at your place…"

Puerto Rico grimaces and grips the blanket tighter, "People like us… when big things cause a lot of damage they feel it… You know that right America?" she says swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Huh, yeah I mean when a big storm like this hit my place I got a sick scrape on my shoulder one time, and another time there was a gash on my hip—" America ducks as Puerto Rico throws her blanket at him.

"You huge oaf!" she shouts at him then curses in pain as her wounds re-open and she holds her head to press back some of the pain..

America whines, "What? Just cause I'm big you get… mad…" America pauses, something dawns on him. Wait… you're really small."

Puerto Rico looks away but she knows America has finally figured it out. She can't hold back her tears, and they begin to flow down her face.

America goes on, "When storms like this hit, it doesn't just hurt a shoulder or a hip does it?"

"N-no… I-it's much more…," Puerto Rico snivels back another flood of tears and shows her arms to America that are covered in gashes and scrapes as the wind rips away at the land and rips away at her skin. Her shirt is soaked with blood from her arms and stomach, and the even more gashes are beginning to form up her legs and thighs. America can see blood beginning to run down her legs outside of her shorts.

He jumps up, "W-we've got to get you to a hospital! You're bleeding way too much!"

"That won't help! There's nothing you can do about this!" she shouts at him and curses as she begins to cry again despite her efforts.

"B-But I'm supposed to help you!"

"A-America unless you can stop the weather…there's nothing you can do to save me!" she cries out and tries to wipe the tears away, only to replace them with smears of blood.

America's eyes soften at Puerto Rico's outbursts. He examines her again. Her body is drenched in violet-red liquid, some cuts are running so deep that he can see bone. He grabs some cloth and tries to wipe the blood off, but she only gasps out in more pain.

"Please don't," she cries, "It's only making it worse."

America drops the cloth and shakes his head "A normal person would scream out with wounds like this." America asks while he begins to tear more cloth to use as bandages.

"I just need to be strong," Puerto Rico grits her teeth. "So I'm holding back my all the screaming I want to do. It hurts like hell, I wanna scream, but I can't be so weak." She says as she wipes away another flow of tears. She bites her lip as another wound opens on her shoulder. "Dammit! When will this be ove—" Puerto Rico goes into a violent coughing fit, and America holds her up in a panic.

"What's wrong?"

"This storm… it's getting worse… There's too much flooding… I can barely… breathe…"

He watches her gasp for air over and over, it's like she's drowning, but he knows it's not going to stop until this storm does. America pounds his fist to the ground in frustration, "Dammit! I can't stand it when I'm powerless to help someone. What the hell am I supposed to do to save you? To save all those people?"

"A-America, don't'… don't blame yourself." Puerto Rico gasps out before going into another coughing fit, this time coughing up some water.

"Don't try to talk anymore! Just focus on breathing." Puerto Rico nods and America goes on. "Even though I have so much money and power, I'm still so helpless to protect the ones I care about." America pauses, looks to the ground, finding himself unable to make eye contact with the small woman in his arms. "Could you do me a favor?" he asks and she looks up at him. "Stop holding back your screams, and forcing yourself to be strong. I know this is selfish but, let me be strong for you."

_Puerto Rico's eyes well up with water yet again, this time it's not just because of the pain, but also because this Nation everyone thought was so strong, in reality was so insecure…_

"America…"

_But then again…so was she…_

Puerto Rico buries her head in America's chest and she screams out all of the agony she feels. He embraces her tighter, ignoring the tears and blood that were adding to his already soaked clothes. He rests his head on hers, and curses the hurricane as fresh tears flow down his cheeks as well.

* * *

_Disaster struck in August 1899, when two hurricanes ravaged the island on August 8, Hurricane Ciriaco and an unnamed hurricane on August 22. Approximately 3,400 people died in the floods and thousands were left without shelter, food, or work. The effects on the economy were devastating: millions of dollars were lost due to the destruction of the majority of the sugar and coffee plantations._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was a sad chapter… If anyone does know anything about the events leading up this hurricane, you'll know that my historical accuracy is somewhat off, but I like things written this way better for the story. **

**But as always for your slightly educational reference, "**_**On August 7, after stations in the **__**Lesser Antilles**__** reported a change in wind from the northeast to the northwest, the **__**United States Weather Bureau**__** ordered **__**hurricane signals**__** at **__**Roseau**__**, **__**Dominica**__**, **__**Basseterre**__**, **__**Saint Kitts**__**, and **__**San Juan, Puerto Rico**__**; later, a hurricane signal was raised at **__**Santo Domingo**__**, **__**Dominican Republic**__**. Information on the hurricane was also sent to other locations throughout the Caribbean." **_

**So they knew the storm was coming and already had hurricane signals, but for the sake of a story I used the scenario of the storm coming about as a shock.**

**Wow, I have not updated this story in a while; it has been crazy balancing all the stuff I wanted to do this summer. But in case anyone did not know, I did update Those Guys in Her School with about 8 chapters a while ago, so if you haven't read those chapters yet make sure ya do! I think I've gotten a lot better with humor(and even some fluffy romance) in those chapters, so it's worth the read. **

**And *ahem* if you're interested on my profile page you'll find a little story called "In Between His Sheets" I believe a few people requested a SpainxPuerto Rico lemon, so yeah…**


	15. Travel and Tourism Part 1: Siblings

Early 1400's

Early in the little nation's life she often had troublesome visits with her siblings.

Taino grabbed his youngest daughter's hand, then the pair began their trek along a makeshift path.

"Baba, where are we going? I don't remember this being the way our beach…" Borike'n told her father. Taino chuckled. He had told her that they were going to the beach hadn't he?

"Today we're going to visit someone very special, nanichi." Taino said smiling a broader smile than usual. Borike'n looked a bit wary of this plan but she motioned her father to continue.

"Today we're going to visit my other guali. Isn't this great? You get to see your siblings again!" Taino said cheerily. Borike'n, on the other hand, was not so excited. Baba hardly ever took her to see the jimagua, Quisqueya and Haiti, and ma natiao Cuba. It was rarely a pleasant visit. Not because of ma natiao but because of Quisqueya. She always—Borike'n's thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice calling to her father.

"Baba! Baba! Guess what me and Haiti did!" Quisqueya yelled running to give their father as much of a hug as she could with her stature. Haiti ran after her, doing the same as soon as he reached their father. Taino chuckled and picked them both up.

"What did you two do? You didn't cause trouble for the cacike did you?" Taino said giving them a semi-suspicious look. Quisqueya shook her head no and almost bounced out of their father's arms.

"We went hunting with the men and—" Quis said before their father interrupted.

"I thought you said you _didn't _cause trouble for the cacike," Taino said giving them a playful glare.

"We didn't! We caught a qu'emi! Haiti accidentally hit it with a spear though." Quisqueya said as if it were nothing. The young boy turned a bit pink and turned away from his father. Taino looked proud of what his son had done.

"I should take you with me to hunt more often then. The both of you." Taino beamed. Haiti turned a bit pinker.

"Really baba?" Quisqueya said, her eyes lighting up. Taino nodded and both children wrapped their arms around his neck. Borike'n, upset at the lack of attention, lightly kicked her father. Both Taino and Quisqueya looked down at her. Taino smiled but Quisqueya pursed her lips.

"That's right! Today we are going to visit your ma natiao." Taino said putting both Quisqueya and Haiti down. Haiti, clearly excited to visit their elder brother, started chattering about all that he and ma natiao would be doing.

"Buticaco" Quisqueya said, sticking her tongue out at Borike'n. Borike'n tried to kick her sister but promptly fell onto her behind. Being five years old, this hurt quite a bit.

"Guay!" Borike'n yelled before bursting into tears. Taino quickly came to hold his upset daughter.

"What's wrong nanichi? It's alright, Baba's here now. Shh, don't cry" Taino said in an effort to try to calm her down. Borike'n continued to wail her lungs out until, exhausted, she fell asleep in her father's arms.

"Baba! Haiti! Quisqueya! Borike'n!" a child yelled running towards Taino. At the distance he was at, he was almost an unrecognizable figure in the distance but his voice was still loud enough for all of them to hear him clearly and recognize who he was.

"Ma natiao! Ma natiao!" Haiti yelled running towards Cuba. The two boys soon returned to their father and sisters, although Haiti seemed to have a few reddish lines on his legs that Borike'n was almost sure was not bija.

"Quisqueya! Borike'n! Tau! How are you two?" Cuba called once he saw his sisters. Quisqueya quickly ran to hug her brother while little Borike'n drowsily looked around to see where the noise was coming from.

"Ma natiao! I missed you!" Quisqueya said, not only greeting her brother but also making more noise for the half-asleep Boricu'a.

"Ma natiao?" Borike'n said yawning halfway through. Taino chuckled. His children were adorable. He set his littlest daughter down and went off to find the cacike. Borike'n was wobbly on her feet, still a bit tired from just having woken up.

"Borike'n! You grew to be such ma nana'!" Cuba cooed. He ran over and hugged his littlest sister. More aware or the current situation Borike'n squirmed a bit but otherwise said nothing. Haiti bounded up and clung to the arm of his elder.

"Ma natiao, can we go play with the village boys?" Haiti asked. Cuba looked a bit hesitant to just leave his sisters after such a short hello but, in the end, he chose to run off with Haiti to find the other boys.

"Buticaco" Quisqueya said again, sticking her tongue out at her sister. By now, Borike'n was awake enough to understand what her sister was saying, yet sleepy enough to let her anger of being insulted get to her. Borike'n tackled her sister and started trying to pound her to dust.

"Jeticacu'! Jeticacu'! Jeticacu'!" Borike'n yelled while continuing to try to rip her sister's face off. Quisqueya screamed the minute the five-year-old girl got on top of her.

"Baba! Baba! Guay! Baba!" Quisqueya yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was fighting back as best she could without injuring herself more.

"Borike'n! Quisqueya! What are the two of you doing?" Taino said getting Borike'n off her terrified sister.

"Baba! Quisqueya was making fun of me! She called me buticaco!" Borike'n said struggling to get out of her father's grip. Taino gave her a stern look before realizing that she was more focused on getting back to the ground than the look he was giving her.

"Cuba! Take your sister fishing with you." He yelled at his eldest son. Turning back to the squirming five-year-old in his arms, he said, "Ma natiao is going to take you fishing now. Be a good nana' for him, alright?" Borike'n nodded, suddenly forgetting the argument she had just been in. She now tried even harder to get to the ground because of the privilege of getting to go fishing with her big brother.

"Baba put me down! I wanna go fishing!" Borike'n said, practically jumping up and down in her father's arms. Taino sighed and set her down. Once back on the ground she sprinted and tackled her brother into a hug. Cuba laughed and put his sister onto his shoulders.

* * *

"Faster! Faster! Ma natiao faster!" Borike'n screeched. She was obviously overjoyed at the prospect of being with her brother. Cuba continued to carry her on his shoulders until she started covering his eyes.

"Bori I can't see!" Cuba said stopping suddenly. They both fell onto the ground at that, landing on their backs. Thankfully, the ground here was moister than where Borike'n had fallen earlier so it cushioned their fall. Borike'n giggled at the fall and started yelling "Again! Again!" until her brother told her that they were not going to play that game for a long while. Cuba took her hand and they walked the rest of the way to his favorite fishing spot.

"Now Bori, you can't tell anyone how we got here or that this place even exists. I have never ever showed anyone this part of the island and you can't either." Cuba said in a very serious tone. Borike'n's eyes grew large and she nodded. The two walked silently across the beach to the shoreline. Borike'n threw her cabuyo into the crystal blue water, excitedly chattering about how many fish she was going to catch. Borike'n squirmed. The hot sand was hurting the sensitive skin on her bottom.

"Ma natiao can we go somewhere that there isn't sun?" Borike'n asked looking around for the nearest area with shade. Cuba smiled, remembering that her skin was still very smooth and not yet accustomed to the heat of the sand and sun, unlike his which was becoming cracked with wear and tear of daily life, though it retained the tenderness of a child's skin.

"Ma natiao! I caught one!" Borike'n said excited. Cuba smiled and gently took the fish from her hands and set it on a fairly large rock. This pattern continued until Borike'n was tired of fishing and wanted to eat.

"How come all of you guys are bigger than me? It's not even fair." Borike'n started whining. Cuba chuckled a bit as he picked up the fish.

"Bori… you know… I think that… e-even if you are small, you are very pretty… I-I think that your land is more beautiful than all of ours put to get together…." Cuba said, a blush crossing his cheeks. Borike'n looked at her elder brother in amazement.

"Really ma natiao?" Borike'n asked, wondering if he was kidding. Cuba slightly turned his face away but nodded. Borike'n, though, only noticed the nod. She skipped the rest of the way almost dragging her brother with her.

"Hey, Quisqueya! Guess what ma natiao said!" Borike'n said running off to go brag to her sister. Cuba realized that if she told that he would be in big trouble with Quis.

"Bori! Hey, Bori! Come 'ere a second! I need to tell you something!" Cuba said running after her.

* * *

Hey everyone! This chapter was outlined by me, but I had a LOT of help writing it from my friend MonsterHetalian. You can see her here: ht tp : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3185346 /

She also helped research the Taino language. Now for Translations!

Baba = Father

Ma = Big

Natiao = Brother

Guali = Children

Buticaco = Shifty Eyes

Jeticacu = black eyes

Tau = greeting like hello

Guay = cry of pain like ouch or ow

Quemi = a large Caribbean rabbit

Cacike = Cheif

Jimagua = twins

Nanichi = my love


End file.
